The Woman In The Mirror
by demonnicfox
Summary: /Mary Worth, dia seorang wanita yang terperangkap di dalam cermin. Dia kesepian, dan terus menunggu seseorang datang memanggilnya, dan membawanya keluar dari cermin/ /Tunjukkan dirimu, Mary Worth…/ /Berdirilah di depan cermin/ /Mary Woth, I believe you here. Mary Worth, come and show yourself. Mary Worth, show yourself to me in this mirror/ /PRAAAAANNNGGG!/


**The Woman In The Mirror**

Genre: Horror

Rate: K+

**Konoha, 22.35 pm**

Angin bertiup kencang, salju menutupi sebagian jalanan di kota Konoha malam itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven kini menyalakan api unggun di rumahnya dan dukut di dekat situ untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ya… sepertinya udara dingin malam itu sangat menusuk. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terdiam, lalu menatap kosong ke depan, mengingat kembali memori kata-kata mendiang ibunya beberapa tahun lalu disaat dia masih berumur 8 tahun.

"_Namanya Mary Worth, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik berkebangsaan Eropa. Suatu hari, dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan sehingga wajahnya hancur. Agar dia tidak melihat keadaan wajahnya saat itu, orang tuanya pun memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan semua cermin yang berada di ruangannya agar dia tidak melihat pantulan dirinya. Karena penasaran, pada suatu malam, Mary memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan yang memiliki cermin. Di situ, dia melihat wajahnya yang hancur, membuatnya menjerit dan menghancurkan cermin itu, lalu dia pun masuk ke dalam cermin itu" _ujar Uchiha Mikoto, mendiang ibunya. _"Mary Worth, dia seorang wanita yang terperangkap di dalam cermin. Dia kesepian, dan terus menunggu seseorang datang memanggilnya, dan membawanya keluar dari cermin" _ucapan ibunya kini kembali terngiang, membuat Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri karena merasa stress. _"Karena tidak ada satupun orang yang memanggilnya, membuat Mary marah dan bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang memanggilnya"_

Kini Sasuke juga mengingat peristiwa 2 hari kemudan setelah ibu menceritakan cerita tersebut. Disaat hendak tidur, Sasuke medengar suara pecahan kaca yang membuatnya ketakutan, dia pun berlari keluar menuju kamar ibunya. 'Tok tok tok' Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya, tidak ada jawaban 'Tok tok tok' "Kaa-chan?" panggilnya dari luar sambil terus mengetuk. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar ibunya. Tidak terkunci. Dia pun melangkah masuk dan mendapati ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah. "KAA-CHAN?!" Sasuke berteriak terkejut lalu berteriak menghampiri ibunya, dan tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang tajam membuatnya berhenti dan melihat kebawah. Serpihan kaca. Sasuke pun melihat kearah cermin di kamar ibunya, dan dugaannya benar, cermin itu sudah hancur. Kini dia kembali teringat akan cerita yang diceritakan ibunya 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

Sasuke pun mengacak rambut racennya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dia masih mengingat bekas-bekas cakaran di tubuh ibunya saat itu. "Mary Worth ya…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Bisa dibilang dia sudah sering mengunjungi berbagai situs web demi mencari tau artikel tentang mitos yang pernah diceritakan ibunya itu, dia sangat yakin bahwa hantu yang dia anggap mitos itulah yang telah membunuh ibunya, tanpa berpikir panjang apa benar ibunya melakukan ritual pemanggilan arwah Mary Worth itu yang berujung kematian? Serta, apa tujuannya? "Tunjukkan dirimu, Mary Worth…" gumam Sasuke pelan lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya. _"Pertama-tama, masuk ke dalam kamar dan matikan lampu. Biarkan ruangan gelap" _kata-kata ibunya kembali terngiang, mengingatkan akan tahap melakukan ritual itu. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mematikan lampu. _"Berdirilah di depan cermin" _Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan dan berdiri di depan cermin _"Panggil namanya sebanyak tiga kali" _Sasuke pun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berkata "Mary Woth, I believe you here. Mary Worth, come and show yourself. Mary Worth, show yourself to me in this mirror" Sasuke pun terdiam beberapa saat, dan tidak ada pemandangan apa pun yang muncul di cerminnya. Tidak ada sosok Bloody Mary atau Mary Worth itu. Tidak ada. "Tch. Mitos" gumamnya pelan sambil menyeringai tipis. Dia pun berbalik dan kini matanya terbelalak melihat sosok wanita bergaun putih yang dipenuhi bercak darah yang sudah mongering dengan wajah yang telah hancur tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan menyeringai lebar.

'PRAAAAANNNGGG!'

Yosh minna ^-^)/ kini author bawain ff horror, tapi ga horror :| /PLAAAAKKK. Terinspirasi dari cerita urban legend yang saya rasa readers udah pada tau pasti… :D gomen ne kalo ga horror… baru pertama bikin ff horror sih ^-^ yossh, **REVIEW **ne ^-^ no FLAME kecuali membangun ^-^

Sasuke: THOOORRRR! DISINI KENAPA LU BIKIN GW MENGENASKAAANN?! GW MASIH MAU KETEMU FANS GW!

Author: /kabur/

Sasuke: HEH JANGAN KABUR LO! SINI BALIK! /kejar Author sambil bawa panic ala emak emak/

Mary Worth: hihihi~ dasar. Oke reader… Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya… Kalo ga **REVIEW** aku datengin kamu nanti malam, di cermin… Hihihihihihi~


End file.
